New Story New adventure
by KawaiiStars
Summary: A new danger threatens Spira, far worse than any it has seen before. Join Tidus, Yuna, Rikku and Paine in their newest adventure to save the world once again! Please R&R...its my first fiction that i have ever let people see
1. A new Journey

**New story-new adventure**

Hiya this is my first fic! Please RR so I know its worth posting the rest of the story! I have 6 chappies complete...but if this one doesnt go well, i wont bother.Anyway, on with the story and enjoy !

-

chapter 1- a new journey

An awful lot happened after the return of Tidus, and Yuna felt time fly by as she enjoyed her new life. When he had returned they had visited Zanarkand, and he had told her how he thought he had returned. It was yet another happy memory for Yuna as he told her they needed to stay together for him to stay in Spira. He didn't even know if it was true, but he said he liked the idea anyway. Yuna had also filled him in on the last two years events, which seemed to take forever. She told him about Lenne and Shuyin, about Leblanc and the concert, about how she had sang Lenne's song, about Vegnagun, Maechen, the Guado, The Ronso and everything else that had happened.

Yuna had invited Tidus to live on the Airship with her, and Rikku had shrieked in glee when he accepted. Brother was not too happy about this, and spoke to Tidus coldly and threw him dirty looks when he spoke to Yuna. Rikku had got into several arguements with Brother about Tidus, and eventually Brother dropped the subject and chose to sit sulkily in the pilot seat.

Yuna felt the happiest she had done in a long time, despite Brother's sulky attitude. Each time she woke up she felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Tidus. Tidus had been shocked when he saw Lulu cradling baby Vidina, and was even more shocked upon discovering Lulu and Wakka were married! They had spent the night in Besaid Village after Tidus had returned, along with Rikku and Paine, talking about memories and old times. Yuna had then talked with Rikku about asking Tidus to join the Gullwings, and he had of course, accepted when she asked.

"Well sure! Anywhere you go, I'll follow, remember" He had said, his hand on his hip as he grinned.

From that moment on Yuna felt as if every day was the happiest of her life. She was still a member of the Gullwings as were Rikku and Paine. Shinra had left the Gullwings and moved into Djose Temple. He was going to help out the Machine Faction, as Gippal was in Luca with Nooj and Baralai, who were all working together to keep Spira united.

The Gullwings hadn't decided what they wanted to do. Rikku said that Sphere Hunting was pointless because everyone had got what they wanted, and charging to take out fiends was wearing them all out. But one day Tidus asked Yuna, Rikku and Paine something that changed the whole situation.

They were all sitting on Deck, and Brother and Buddy were back at the Bridge answering calls. Yuna was sitting at the front of the ship behind the large gull, and Tidus was sat next to her with his hands hugging his knees. Rikku was lying close by with her head propped up by her hands and Paine was standing up with her arms folded, watching the scenery zoom by in a flurry.

"Hey, I got an idea" Tidus said excitedly, waving his hands in the air.

"What" Yuna said curiously.

"Why don't we travel through Spira again? We never did get to see the Moonflow at night, did we? And we can play Blitzball! We can visit everyone, like Kimahri! It'll be a blast"

Yuna grinned at his enthusiasm as Rikku bounced up and punched the air.

"Great idea" She said, giggling.

"Well, we can't go on the Airship because we'd miss out the fun things in between" Yuna said, standing up and smiling.

"Yeah" Rikku said, dancing on the spot. "We can do it like we did on you're pilgrimage! We can start in Besaid and go to Zanarkand! I wonder how long it'll take us"

"It's going to be so much fun! Who knows what will happen along the way" Yuna said in delight.

"Paine, you're coming right? You could see Nooj again..." She added, winking at Paine and giggling.

Paine raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea how many respect points you have left, Rikku? Thirty seven."

Rikku squatted down on the floor and put her hands over her mouth as she had done outside the Den of Woe. At that time she had had fort seven respect points.

"Thats not a whole lot...again, is it" She said nervously.

Tidus laughed as Yuna patted Rikku on the head.

"So, when are we gonna go" Tidus asked.

"Right now! Lets go go go go" Rikku yelled, jumping in the air and thumping her chest in an almost monkey like way.

Yuna laughed and slapped a high five with her excited cousin. "Gullwings, let's go"

They all laughed and rushed into the elavator to tell Buddy and Brother what they were doing. Rikku almost fell over in excitement and trying to get to the elavator before Tidus.

Tidus got there first and pulled his fist down in front of him in triumph. "Hah-hah"

Rikku pulled a face. "Meanie"

They all came charging into the Bridge excitedly and Brother mumbled to himself in Al Bhed. Rikku stopped suddenly and scowled.

"Shut up, Brother and give us a break" She said angrily, hands on her hips.

Brother stuck his nose in the air and Buddy came over to them.

"So, decided what you're doing yet" He asked.

"We sure have" Rikku giggled, dancing round on her toes.

"We're going on another journey" Yuna said, holding her hands out in the way she usually did when she was excited."We're going to show Tidus just how Spira has changed, and show him everything he's missed"

"So, where you going first" Buddy said.

"Actually..." Rikku began, scratching her chin and looking for the right words. "We're walking it. Just like on Yunie's pilgrimage! It'll be just like old times! Who knows what could happen"

"Ah." Buddy said, shaking his head slowly and folding his arms. "So, you want us to pick you up in Zanarkand after you've finished"

Yuna nodded, the excitement rising in her as it had done so mant times before. She still couldn't resist an adventure.

"Alright, well we'll pick you up at any time if you get stuck in hot water, okay" Buddy said.

"Thanks Buddy, we'll be careful." Yuna smiled.

"Okay, next stop, Besaid" Buddy said, running back to his seat.

Yuna smiled and watched the sky fly by through the window. The happiness she felt never seemed to want to go away, but she didn't mind. She was having a great time and it felt like her story had only just begun.

-

When they arrived in Besaid, Yuna, Tidus, Rikku and Paine said goodbye to Buddy and headed out across the beach towards the village. They were going to visit the Temple, and tell Wakka and Lulu all about their new adventure plan. Brother had refused to say goodbye to Tidus and had told Yuna to be careful.

"This is gonna be great" Rikku said, dancing down the paths towards the village. "We can get the boat to Kilika and visit Dona"

"Dona" Tidus gasped. "But...she's such a grouch"

Yuna laughed. "Dona's alright, she's become a good friend of ours. She lives with Barthello on Kilika Island."

When the small group arrived in Besaid Village, The Aurochs told them Wakka and Lulu were inside the Temple. Tidus had spent quite a long time chatting with the Aurochs before Rikku dragged him away and into the Temple.

"Hey" Wakka shouted, waving at them from beside Lulu as they came into the temple.

"Hi, Wakka. Hi, Lulu." Yuna said, smiling at them.

"What brings you here" Lulu asked, as she rocked Vidina back and forth in her arms.

"We're on a journey" Rikku said, dancing on the spot.

"A journey, huh" Wakka said.

"Yeah" Tidus said"They're gonna show me Spira again"

Paine shook her head. "Another endless trek around Spira."

Rikku scowled at her. "It'll be fun! We're gonna see the Moonflow at night! Remember when we couldn't stay last time? Well this time we're going too"

Lulu smiled. "It's good to see you're finally happy, Yuna. You really have spread your wings."

Yuna smiled and nodded. "I thought...It'd be nice, to see all the places again with Tidus here this time. We can show him...everything that he's missed in the last two years."

"Well, have fun, ya" Wakka said, thumping Tidus on the back. "We better go, Lu. Gotta buy some things for Vidina."

Lulu nodded. "Well, goodbye, Yuna. Have fun, and don't get into too much trouble."

Yuna smiled and waved as they left the temple.

"So, what now" Paine asked.

"Shall we go in the Chamber of the Fayth" Rikku said, running to the top of the stairs. "I wanna hear how Tidus charged in here when he got to Besaid"

Tidus scratched his head nervously and the group made their way around the winding trials and up the lift into the Chamber of the Fayth. Yuna walked into the room where she had first met Tidus. She looked up at the doorway that lay at the top of the stairs. That was where she had become a Summoner, where she had received her first Aeon, Valefor. She felt her heart grow heavy as she remembered the day. She had been happy then, because she had thought she was doing the right thing. But now, she felt sad that she had let herself believe in Yevon.

"You ok, Yunie" Rikku asked, peering at her cousin.

Yuna nodded. "I'm...fine."

Yuna knew she wasn't fine, though. She had been fine before she had come into the Temple, why did she get so upset over the Aeons? It was all in the past but it still hurt her, knowing that she'd had to defeat them another time after they had once been her allies. Would she have to do it again someday? Would she constantly have to sacrifice friends to save others? She closed her eyes and shook her head as if trying to shake off the thoughts that hung around her.

"Maybe we should go" Tidus said quietly, as if reading Yuna's mind.

Yuna looked at him. Did he feel the same? Yes they were all happy memories but why did they hurt so much to think about them? Yuna didn't understand, happy memories were supposed to make you feel good, but they always made her feel sad. Maybe it was because two years ago, at the time of those memories, she had thought she'd die once she defeated Sin. Maybe Tidus felt sad because he hadn't found out about this until almost the end of Yuna's pilgrimage. Maybe it still haunted him, that feeling, knowing that he hadn't known when everyone else had.

"Come on." Paine said, putting a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Let's get on the boat to Kilika, we don't need reminding about those Aeons anymore."

Yuna nodded and followed them out of the temple. She looked back at it one last time before they left the village, and sighed to herself.

"Heeeey, come on Yunie! I wanna see Dona's face when she see's Tidus" Rikku shouted, waving her arms at her cousin to hurry.

Yuna smiled and headed up the slope after them. The paths to the Beach were quiet, and there were no fiends on them today. They were probably sleeping in the bushes, and Yuna kept an eye out incase any jumped out in the hope of a tasty snack. They passed the waterfalls that were flowing down gracefully, birds chirping melody's around them. The air was fresh and Yuna enjoyed walking through Besaid with no fiends to bother her. She knew Tidus would be alright, she had given him his Brotherhood from her Warrior dressphere. She always wondered why she had his sword in that dressphere, but she knew it was because he never really left her. He was always there when she needed him, and as long as she always needed him, he'd be there. Rikku began babbling about when Tidus came back when they reached the beach.

"I was so happy to see you" She squealed in delight. "I just couldn't resist giving you a great big hug"

"You nearly knocked me off my feet" Tidus laughed.

"All aboard" The man infront of the boat shouted, gesturing for them to get on the boat.

Rikku rushed onboard followed by Paine, and then Yuna and finallly Tidus. They rushed to the front of the boat and Rikku leaned over, the wind blowing her hair around wildly.

"We will be arriving in Kilika in a a few hours. Please keep to safety rules, thank you for your cooperation." The loudspeaker called.

"A loudspeaker" Tidus gasped.

Yuna nodded. "Machina really has come into use these days."

"Shinra even said that if we use the energy of the pyreflies on the Farplane, we might be able to create a city like Zanarkand" Rikku said.

Tidus opened his mouth a little in shock.

Yuna smiled, and walked over to the edge of the boat, breathing in the cool sea air. "A city full of light...one that never sleeps. Shinra said...it could take generations...but maybe theres a way of doing it quickly."

Tidus smiled as he recalled his Zanarkand. "Yeah...well if the Fayth did it, I'm sure we could."

"Hey, Yunie, what happened when you left Besaid? You never did fill me in on what happened before I was around"Rikku said happily.

"Um..." Yuna began"Well, when we left Besaid we were attacked by Sin. A man tried to stop it from reaching Kilika with a harpoon, we ended up fighting it. Afterwards, Tidus was pulled underwater... and Wakka went under to save him."

"Thats when I started to realise..." Tidus muttered. "I was stuck in a foreign world...I wasn't going home. This was my new reality...and I was stuck in it for good."

"But...you're happy here now right" Rikku said, grinning.

"Course." Tidus said, pulling his fist down.

Rikku grinned and put her hands on the back of her head. "Good, cause we like having you here"

"I'm happy to be here too."

Rikku smirked.

"But it's true, Rikku. That's how...that's how this story is going to stay." Tidus looked up to the sky with a huge grin on his face. "Auron'd be happy that we're all finally interested in his stories."


	2. Rumors of a new Force

Hi there! I got a good review for this ficcie..so I figured I should carry on and open up more of the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Rumours of a new Force

When they arrived in Kilika the sun was setting in the sky, glowing brightly like a large sphere. They all sat on the edge of the wooden walkway, where Yuna had once danced to send the dead to the Farplane.

"So what happened when you guys got here" Rikku asked curiously.

"Yuna danced." Tidus said. "She performed a sending."

"Shall we go and see Dona? We need to get the boat to Luca before nightfall." Paine said.

"Okay." Yuna said, standing up.

Yuna led the way around the corner towards Dona's house. She was greeted by a group of people asking her curiously who the young man was holding her hand.

Yuna blushed but Tidus was quick to respon. "What do you think"

The small group drifted away quietly whispering to each other and Tidus watch them in confidence as they rounded a corner and went out of sight, still mumbling to each other.

Yuna shook her head. "Is this going to happen everywhere I go"

Tidus smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Guess their just jelous that they can't have you and I can."

Yuna laughed and they continued on their way to Dona's. Yuna stopped suddenly as she overheard two men talking in hushed voices, hidden behind a veil that fell from the roof of a house. Yuna stopped in her tracks and Tidus narrowly avoided colliding with her.

"What's up, Yunie" Rikku said.

"Shh.." Yuna said, peering behind the veil.

Tidus looked over her shoulder to listen and Rikku and Paine listened closely from the other side of the veil.

"Why would I lie, Zak" A gruff voice said in annoyance.

There was no reply but Yuna saw the other man shrug when she peered around the veil to see.

"I can do it, and you can help me. We'll be unstoppable, together we can control Spira."

"It would be remarkable if it worked, Daisuke." The young man named Zak replied. To Yuna he looked slightly younger than herself, perhaps seventeen. He had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. He wasn't dressed like most of the villagers, he wore black jeans and a navy top. His hands were in his pockets nervously.

"It DOES work, do you need proof? 'Cos I can toast one of these villagers with a click of my fingers, see" Daisuke replied coldly. "Besides, I need your help, and If you don't agree, then I'll toast you as well, see? Oh, and of course I'll toast you're pretty little sister, but slowly. She could be fun."

Zak gulped as Daisuke held out a strange shaped, black gun with a dragons head at the end. "Alright...just don't hurt my sister, ok"

"Good, then we have an agreement, tonight we shall meet in Luca. If you are not there then you're sister will wish she'd never been born. Got it" Daisuke said angrily.

Zak nodded violently, and Yuna, Tidus, Rikku and Paine pulled back and pretended to be looking at some items for sale as Daisuke walked passed. When he had gone Yuna peered around the veil. Zak was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands looking frightened.

"We should see if he's alright." Yuna whispered to the others. Rikku and Tidus nodded but Paine looked fed up.

They followed Yuna around the veil and she slowly walked to the frightened boy. "Um..excuse me, are you alright"

Zak looked up, petrified. He almost fell off the box he was sitting on but stedied himself. "Uh...um...yeah, I was just uh..."

"Spill the beans" Rikku said, pointing an accusing finger at him. "We heard what that meanie said to you"

Zak looked at his feet. "Well...I don't see why the High Summoner and her friends should care about me. I'm just a stranger to you."

Yuna looked a little offended. "I help anyone, everyone in Spira should be safe from harm."

Zak looked up at her, his chocolate eyes afraid. "But...you can't help me. I know what he can do. He created a force...it's worse than Sin. What it does, is it makes you die, but it doesn't allow you to go to the Farplane. Then, the victims begin to hate the living, and turn into fiends. But...there's something about the fiends that isn't normal. They're stronger, bigger...more powerful. But somehow...you can tell the person that they once were is suffering, you can feel it. Like their soul is screaming. The Force can do other things too...but I don't understand it. It's meant to be worse than Sin."

There was a strange silence after Zak's explanation. Yuna was frowning, Rikku was looking pale, Paine had her arms folded and Tidus had his hand on his hip and was scowling.

Yuna put a hand on her head, thinking hard and trying to sort out her head. No less than a week ago, she had defeated Vegnagun and got Tidus back. Two years before that she defeated Sin, and stopped it from coming back. She thought things were going to be fine now, she had Tidus back, Spira wasn't fighting...but she was horribly wrong.

"What are we gonna do, Yunie" Rikku asked quietly.

Yuna looked at them all watching her. She was feeling slightly angry, not at them but at herself. She remembered Leblanc calling her a goody-goody and deep down she knew it was somewhat true. But if she wasn't a goody-goody, Sin would still be here and Vegnagun would have destroyed Spira.

"Nothing." Yuna said. "We need to know more first."

Tidus's eyes widened and a grin appeared on his face. "I have an idea. He can be our spy." Tidus nodded towards Zak.

Zak looked terrified. "Oh, no no no no. If Daisuke found out, my sister would be a fiend. I can't let that happen, she's only seven."

"Don't worry." Yuna said, gently. "We won't let that happen. We're going to Luca, too. You can keep away from us on the way but when you get the chance, tell us what you know and we'll help you."

A smiled broke out on Zak's face. "Thank you, all of you. I'll do my best."

They all nodded and Zak walked out from behind the veil, trying to look as normal as he could.

"Alright, we ready to go to Dona's before the boat comes? She might know something about all this." Paine asked, her arms folded.

Yuna nodded. At last the group made their way up to Dona's house, feeling slightly worried about the strange encounter they had just had. Yunawas gripping Tidus's hand a little too tightly and smiled in apology when he looked at her questioningly.

"Dona" Yuna said loudly at the door.

"Yes, Come in" Dona said from inside.

Yuna led the others into Dona's house. It was a small hut with a double bed, chest of drawers, stairs leading up onto the roof area and many paintings and maps of Spira. A small framed painting of Dona and Bathello was standing on the chest of drawers beside a flowerpot. There was also a large tree trunk in the center of the house, the leaves poked out onto the roof area, and there was a table built around the trunk at which Dona and Barthello were sitting.

"My my my." Dona said, shaking her head and standing up. "What brings you here"

"_We're_ on a journey around Spira" Rikku chirped in. "Showing our old friend how much it's changed"

Dona's attention was drawn to Tidus. She looked a little taken aback. "My, My, My. You again? Well where did you vanish to"

Tidus frowned slightly but didn't reply.

"Uh...anyways." Rikku continued. "We just saw this really weird man...he was frightening a boy called Zak and telling him he could create this force..."

Rikku went on with her story, about how the man had the strange dragon shaped gun, and everything that they had talked about with Zak.

"Hmm..." Dona said, putting a hand to her head. "He has frightened a few people in the area, but people beleive it to be a silly rumour he's spreading. He was telling people he could create a force worse than Sin." Dona said, walking over to the window and putting a hand on her hip. "People were quite frightened by it. By the sound of your story, it wasn't just a rumour."

"Well, the Gullwings are on the case" Yuna said.

"Well, if you have any information please let us know." Dona replied.

"The Gullwings gotcha covered" Rikku said, punching the air.

The group said goodbye to Dona and Barthello and left the small hut, in the direction of the dock. They were all feeling worried about the journey lying before them...and somehow they knew it would be no different to Yuna's pilgrimage.


	3. Horrifying visions and new fears

Hey there im back again with chappy three! A few shout outs first though:

**rollercoaster217:** Thanks for your great reviews! Im glad you have been reading my story and enjoying it! Also glad you liked the sunset at the start of the chappy! Looking forward to hearing what you think of this chappy!

**Wolfy16: **I think this story will be a bit of both action and romance. I'll make sure I give you a good amout of both to keep you happy! Glad you're liking it and hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 3

Horrifying Visions and new fears

Yuna walked onto the boat with the others. It was going dark now, and Yuna was feeling a little gloomy. There was no sign of Zak, but she had no intention of looking for him, because she knew that Daisuke would suspect something if she did. Instead she slipped away from her group of friends and went quietly to the front of the boat where Tidus had once practiced the Jecht Shot. She smiled to herself as she remembered him talking angrily of his father and the "sublimely magnificent Jecht Shot mark 3". Yuna wished she had asked Tidus to come with her to the front of the boat, and that she might have upset them all by wandering off, but she felt overwhelmed and suddenly, very, very tired.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and looked round. Tidus was there, grinning. He walked next to her and rested his arms on the edge of the boat, watching the water.

Yuna yawned and her vision suddenly went blurry. She grabbed Tidus's shoulder as the sea swayed infront of her. Tidus grabbed her before she could fling herself into the water. Yuna had no idea why she had suddenly wanted to jump in, and didn't know why she was thrashing in his arms fiercely and trying to harm him. It frightened her, just like the time her body danced on its own. Yuna screamed as she felt a searing pain shoot across her head and she saw horrible pictures in her mind. She had no idea where she was any more, she couldn't see Tidus but she could feel herself thrashing, and all she could see was horrible, horrible things.

First there was Daisuke, he was yelling at Zak with the dragon like gun pointing at his face.

"You realise what else this can do! This force I can control" Daisuke shouted. "It's not only in this gun, see laddie? Its in my body, my hands, my mind, I can do anything I like with it! And since you were so kind as to spread it around to that stupid High Summoner, I shall show you a demonstration."

Yuna gasped as she saw a vision appear in the room where Daisuke and Zak were. It was herself, thrashing on the floor, but her eyes stared up in horror and her whole body went rigid. Yuna knew it was what she was doing right now, lying still and staring forwards, her eyes wide.

Daisuke laughed and the vision faded from the room Yuna was watching.

"She's watching, now, Zak. I hope you're pleased with yourself, because the Summoner is my new play thing. I'm going to have mighty fun with your sister when I get my hands on her too."

Before Yuna heard Zak's reply, the scene switched to a small bedroom, where a young girl of around seven was screaming and staring wide eyed at something Yuna could not see. Then it switched again, to baby Vidina, who screamed and mutated before Yuna's eyes into a huge Dark Flan. Then, it switched again, and the scene Yuna saw horrified her. The scream that came from her mouth and the tears that followed were so strong Yuna could have drowned in her own sorrow and pain. Tidus was lying down on the floor of the boat, pale and lifeless, the colour drained from his lips and cheeks. He was still, and he wasn't breathing. On his back was a large circular marking shaped like a dragon, and blood was pouring from it and onto the floor. The pain Yuna felt was beyond belief, as though her heart was snapping in two over and over again.

And suddenly Yuna was back on the boat, screaming at the top of her lungs and crying, the pain in her chest burning. Yuna thrashed around in horror as people tried to attack her, well thats what she thought they were doing. She couldn't see their faces and had no idea who they were, all she knew was that she wanted to escape. She wanted to find out who had done this to Tidus. She jumped up and ran as fast as she could to her cabin and slammed the door. She was breathing extremely fast and little beads of sweat were trickling down her forhead. Tears stained her face and she began to sob uncontrollably. Her eyes would still not see properly, she had struggled to find the bed and sit down. After a moment her vision went back to normal. The image of Tidus lying there crept slowly into her mind and she threw her face into the pillow and cried harder than she had done in her life.

She heard the door be thrown open and sat bolt upright. Her heart almost burst as Tidus, Rikku and Paine came charging in. Yuna threw herself on Tidus and cried hard. He wasn't taken aback at all, and wrapped his arms around her in comfort, and somehow the throbbing pain in her head seemed to ease...she became calmer...

"What happened, Yuna" Tidus said gently after a few minutes.

Yuna clutched at his shirt hard and gulped. "I...you...I saw...It was..."

"It's okay, Yunie." Rikku said quietly. "Sit down and take your time."

Tidus guided Yuna over to the bed and sat her down, he held her hand tightly and squeezed it in comfort as she began to tell them everything. When she had finished, her guard failed her and she began to cry again as she saw the image of Tidus lying there in her head.

Tidus stroked Yuna's hair and looked at Paine and Rikku. "You mind giving us a minute"

Both girls shook their heads and immediatly left, closing the door behind them.

Tidus let Yuna cry onto him for a while, stroking her hair and whispering to her that it was okay. After a moment Yuna calmed down and looked up at him with her blue and green eyes.

Tidus couldn't help but lean in and give her a kiss, it was the only thing he could think of to calm her. He kissed her softly for a while, enjoying the moment they had together.

When they broke apart Tidus stroked her cheek fondly. "I'm here now, Yuna. I won't let that man do this to you."

Yuna leaned her head on his chest and couldn't find words. She had been crying the last time they had a moment like this, back in Macalania. And she was almost crying the day he returned.

"I'm sorry, Tidus." She whispered.

Tidus turned her head up gently so he could see her. "What for"

"Every time we get to spend time alone...I'm always crying. I have changed now, I'm not the same as two years ago, but crying makes me feel as though I haven't changed at all."

"Never be ashamed of showing you're feelings, Yuna." Tidus said wisely. "And I know you aren't the same... You're even more beautiful."

Yuna smiled and kissed him again, entwining her fingers with his as she did so, just as she had done in Macalania. They broke apart and Yuna smiled, playing with his hand for a moment.

"We should go tell the other I'm alright." Yuna said after a moment of tracing the lines on the palm of his hand.

Tidus nodded and took Yuna's hand as they left the Cabin.

Rikku and Paine were standing outside looking worried. When Yuna emerged with Tidus Rikku rushed over to her and gave her cousin a bone breaking hug.

"Are you alirght, Yunie" Rikku asked quickly, her emerald eyes shining with worry.

"I'm fine." Yuna said, nodding. "I was just...frightened."

Rikku hugged her cousin again tightly. "Don't you worry, Yunie. We'll get to the bottom of this"

Yuna smiled, happy she had such good friends, the best she could ask for. She realized Rikku was much more than a cousin to her, she was one of her best friends and almost like a sister, and so was Paine. In the time Yuna had been a Gullwing they had all grown closer and Yuna knew they all cared about each other dearly. Tidus was like a big brother to her, he was her best friend in the world and more importantly, the person she loved most in Spira. She couldn't help but glow with happiness all of a sudden.

"You don't know how much you all mean to me." Yuna said.

Rikku looked at her in horror. "Why are you talking like that, Yunie"

Paine smirked and Tidus chuckled at Rikku's need to over react.

"I'm just letting you know." Yuna said, cupping her hands behind her back and swaying from side to side as she usually did.

Rikku grinned and bounced on her toes. "I can't wait to get to Luca! We can see"

Rikku suddenly broke off, looking horrified at what she was saying.

"See what" Paine said, her eyebrow raised.

"See...uh...um..." Rikku's eyes were darting round as she searched for a solution and her mind seemed to be in overdrive mode. "Blitzball"

Rikku smiled at them and giggled nervously, and Yuna was sure that wasn't what she was going to say.

"Sweet" Tidus grinned, pulling his fist down and missing Rikku's excuse.

Yuna couldn't help but smile as Tidus's love for Blitzball had never really left him. Then she found herself yawning, and her eyes sleepy.

"I'm really tired..." She said as she yawned again.

"Me too" Rikku said, as she too, yawned and then stretched. "Maybe we should go to bed before we collapse"

Paine and Rikku bid Yuna and Tidus goodnight, leaving them alone together under the stars. Yuna shifted her boots nervously and looked up at the sky. She spotted a single star shoot across by the moon and pointed up in excitement.

"Hey, wow! Did you see that" Yuna said, her hand over her mouth in amazement.

Tidus grinned. "Make a wish."

Yuna didn't have to, he was all she could wish for. But she did make a wish, she wished he would never dissapear again. Yuna smiled at him cheekily as she realized the joke of his words. He leaned forwards and kissed her softly and then grinned.

Yuna grinned back. "You're all I could wish for anyway."

Tidus smiled at her and stroked her cheek. "So are you to me, Yuna. Goodnight."

He kissed her once more and left for his Cabin, waving. As Yuna waved back, she was missing his prescence already as the image of his lifeless body crept up into her mind.


	4. Shared Visions

Hehe, shout out time!

**Wolfy16- **The action probably won't start until chapters 6 and 7, because I need to write a few things in between. If i throw in action write away it might cause confusion...but I promise lot's of exciting things and events in the meantime Enjoy!

**rollercoaster217 - **Lol...the only reason I can update quickly is because I already had the first 6 chappies wrote...so when I get a good review I post the next chappy XD Hehe...no way would I kill Tidus off...too hawt cough XD Enjoy this chappy and let me know what you're thoughts are )

Chapter 4

Shared Visons

Yuna tossed and turned that night, her dreams were filled with darkness and somehow she felt as if someone were in the room with her, a prescence she could not quite identify. She rolled over and burried her face in the squashy pillow, closing her eyes as tight as she could to block out the eeyrie feeling.

She dreamt that she was in a dark room with a cage at the back. A Bevelle guard was there with his flamethrower, and was standing guard of a figure Yuna couldn't make out. Yuna continued to dream these horrid dreams, but couldn't open her eyes.

-

Tidus rolled over in bed, his eyes wide open and his mind sharp. He was wide awake, and somehow he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickling uncomfortably. He sat up and scractched the back of his head, and then stretched. He looked at his digital clock which was flashing 2am. Tidus still couldn't believe how much Machina had come to Spira since he'd been away and sat for a moment thinking about it. After a moment he emerged from his thoughts of Machina when he noticed a shadow glide across the room. Tidus almost jumped out of his skin, and rushed out of the Cabin, not caring that he was only wearing shorts and his necklace. He ran a hand through his blonde locks and sighed as he looked at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars twinkled closely together like a stream. It reminded Tidus of the first time he had been on this boat, when he had talked to Yuna about why he hated this father. Tidus frowned at his attitude back then, he really had changed. He didn't hate his father now, sure maybe he was still a little bit of a cry baby...just a little, but it didn't bother him too much. Sometimes you needed to have a good cry.

_"You're gonna cry, you'll always cry. See? You're cryin'."_ His father, Jecht's, words rang through his mind. Tidus found a lump rise in his throat and couldn't see why. All of a sudden he felt alone, miserable, and empty.

_"What the"_ Tidus thought, as his vision became blurred and pictures began to zoom into his mind.

First, their was an image of Yuna that almost broke his heart, she was lying on the floor of the boat, her eyes fully white and rolled backwards, her face pale. When Tidus tried to move towards her to see what was going on, he yelled out loud as he felt searing pain all over his body. As soon as he stood still, the pain stopped. Tidus was frightened and tried hard not to move, though it was hard when the person he cared about most in the world was lying on the floor infront of him looking as white as a sheet and not moving at all.

Tidus gulped as he felt something shift around him, he fought hard against the tears in his eyes as he watched soldiers walk around Yuna in a ghostly way, in a circle. Tidus almost screamed and moved but stopped himself just in time as he realized who one of them was. Zak, and he was leering at him in the most evil way Tidus had ever seen.

As abrubtly as their gaze met, the vision ended. Tidus was sweating, shaking and almost in tears as he gawped at the spot where Yuna had been lay on the ground, ghostly pale.

Without a second thought he raced into Yuna's room to check she was alright. He sighed in relief but then worried as she talked in her sleep and looked scared.

"Yuna, wake up." He said, holding her hand and giving it a squeeze.

She gasped and sat bolt upright, gawping at him. "Y-You...but...what"

"It's ok." Tidus said, hugging her. "I saw something too...probably the same as you did."

Yuna gulped. "What was it"

"I dunno...but I bet I know who does."

"Zak"

Tidus nodded. "There's something not right about him, and we gotta find out what"

Yuna looked slightly scared again. "I don't want to go to sleep again...please don't go, I don't want to have those dreams."

Tidus smiled. "Don't you worry, Yuna. Just let me go change and we can wait for morning together, we don't have to go to sleep again."

Yuna nodded slowly as he left, feeling shaken. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her usual Gunner Dressphere, feeling safer as she slid the weapons into her belt pockets. She wandered out into the cold night air and spotted Tidus walking out of his Cabin a little way away. He grinned and waved at her, and she was happy he was trying to cheer her up. Together they sat down near the edge of the boat, and told each other what they had seen. Tidus wasn't suprised to find out that Yuna had seen exactly the same as him, except instead of Yuna lying there it had been him.

Yuna burried her face in her hands. "It was just like when we first got on the boat...that vision I had of you...it was so real."

Tidus put his arm round her in comfort. "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry."

Yuna felt safer somehow as she sat with him waiting for the sunrise. She always did feel safe when he was there, and she had missed that feeling for a long time. She could never find the right words to explain to him how much she missed that feeling, and it seemed he felt the same why. Yuna watched as the sky began to lighten before her.

"I really did miss moments like this, you know." She said quietly.

Tidus looked at her, but she was still watching the sun rise slowly over the horizon. He looked back at the sunrise, smiling. "Well, now we've got them, Yuna."

"Remember the time you told me about the Zanarkand sunrise, and how you would love to show me? Then you apoligized before you..." Yuna broke off.

"Before I dissapeared." He finished for her.

"Yes...well, you know, I don't mind which sunrise it is, as long as you're here to see it with me." Yuna said.

Tidus looked at her and smiled, and then he muttered"Well...as long as Rikku doesn't come bursting in to ruin the moment, as usual, its fine by me."

Yuna laughed so hard she got a stitch, and Tidus laughed too. When Rikku and Paine did emerge from their Cabin's, the couple were still laughing hard as they sat on the floor of the boat beside each other as the sun rose, looking like an oil painting.

"What's so funny" Paine asked, eyeing them as though she was afraid they'd gone mad.

Yuna controlled her fit of giggles and spluttered"Nothing"

Rikku arched her eyebrow. "Why are you up so early? Especially you, Tidus, we expected to have to come and drag you up"

Tidus folded his arms as he stopped laughing. "Actually, me and Yuna had another one of those visions, and this time we had the same one. Except in my vision Yuna was there and in her's...I was there."

Rikku immediately stopped being her bouncy self and went into serious-mode. "What happened"

Tidus looked at Yuna, and she nodded.

"Well..." Tidus said. He began to explain the whole vision he had had, and then Yuna told them hers. By the time they had both finished they were looking uneasy, the same way they'd looked the previous night.

Rikku put her hand to her chin thoughtfully. "How do you reckon we stop them"

"Isn't it obvious" Paine said, glaring. "It's Daisuke, he's using the Force. He probably thinks Yuna's the key to Spira's downfall."

Rikku crouched down on the ground sadly. "Oh no, Yunie...here we go again..."

Yuna looked at the floor, feeling upset. It wasn't her fault she'd been dragged into something again...but she did want to help.

"Well, what do you think I should do, Rikku" Yuna snapped, standing up. "Let Spira be destroyed by Daisuke? Let the Eternal Calm crumble beneath our feet...you don't want that, do you, Rikku"

Rikku bit her lip and looked ashamed. "No, Yunie. Of course I don't."

"Then you know why I get myself 'dragged into trouble.' I do it for the people I care about, and I care about everyone in Spira."

Tidus pulled down a fist in agreement as he usually did. "All right! Let's do it"

Yuna grinned and high-fived Rikku and Paine. As she did, the loudspeaker called"All guests prepare to exit the boat. We have arrived in Luca."

Tidus grinned and rushed to the edge of the boat, and in the same way he had done two years ago, he leaned out, holding onto the rope that helped support part of the ship so he could see. Yuna smiled and followed him, standing beside him as the Sphere Theatre came into view. Tidus asked about Blitzball for a moment and Yuna told him about the new game, Sphere Break that had become equally as popular as Blitz.

"That's where Leblanc became my imposter" Yuna said, smiling despite the bad memory of the moogle suit, and pointing at the Sphere Theatre.

Tidus laughed. "And where you wore that moogle suit" He nudged her arm playfully.

Yuna nudged him back and giggled. "I shouldn't have told you"

Tidus chuckled. "Well, maybe one day you can do a concert there for real"

"Hey, come on you two" Rikku shouted from behind them"We wanna get to Luca"

Tidus and Yuna followed Rikku and Paine off the boat and into Luca. As usual, the city was busy, as it was one of the largest cities in Spira. Yuna was glad she would have more memories of this place, more memories of Tidus being with her on a journey. She remembered the time she had told him to laugh when he was sad, and he had gone a little over the top. When they reached that same place, just down the steps from the Mi'hen Highroad, Yuna rushed over to the railings.

She watched the Luca citezens bustling around the city as Tidus came up next to her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Tidus yelled over the railings, almost giving Yuna a heart attack.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" They both yelled, and then they broke into fits of giggles.

"That was funny..." Tidus managed to splutter after a minute.

"It was YOUR idea that time" Yuna said, and they both had hysterics again.

Behind them from near the steps, Rikku whispered to Paine"Wow..Yunie hasn't laughed like that for a long time."

Paine watched the blonde haired Blitzer and ex Summoner clutching their stomachs as they laughed, and smirked. "Well, she deserves it. Just like Lenne and Shuyin."

Rikku nodded and then shrieked at the laughing pair"HEY! Come on, slowpokes"

They heard her and stumbled over, still snickering. Before any of them had the chance to walk up the steps, someone was racing up behind them and shouting.

"Lady Yuna" It was Zak, rushing over, his dark eyes panicky.

Yuna scowled. "How can you have the nerve to speak to me"

"Huh"

"You know very well, mate." Tidus said, also scowling. "The visions me and Yuna had, we saw you."

"Traitor." Rikku hissed.

"No, please listen to me. It's Daisuke! He uses the Force to manipulate, but Yuna, you must get out of here! He's after you, Lady Yuna, he knows that the people care about you, and he thinks if he captures you, Spira will allow him to use his evil in exchange for your safety"

Tidus yelled angrily. "That's enough! You're the one who was in those visions! How do we know you're not the problem"

Zak looked hurt. "Please, believe me. This is what Daisuke wanted, for you to not trust me. He knows I've spoken to you, and he used those visions to persuade you that I'm the bad guy! But I'm not, I swear it"

Yuna studied him carefully with her bi-coloured eyes. "Alright, then. I believe you."

"Yunie"

"Are you joking, Yuna"

Yuna turned to her friends, frowning. "Listen, he is the only person who can help us figure this out. We have to stop Daisuke"

Rikku pulled a face at Zak and clicked her tongue impatiently. "Can you go now! We ARE on a friends trip around Spira so shoo"

"Rikku" Yuna gasped, shocked by her cousin's attitude.

Rikku scowled.

"All right, I'm goin'." Zak said, frowning. "I'll meet you again soon. Be careful guys."

Zak headed off down the steps into Luca, slouching slightly with his hands in his pockets.

"Rikku, there was no need to be so mean" Yuna said.

Rikku frowned.

"C'mon, let's take a hover up to the agency, and then we can go up Mushroom Rock and go into the Moonflow." Paine said, interupting the arguement.

Yuna nodded, greatful for her friends distraction. Tidus was amazed at the Hovers, as they hadn't been here when Yuna was on her pilgrimage. He dangled his feet over the edge, his blonde hair sweeping backwards as the Hover set off.

"Whoa, awesome" Tidus gasped in amazement.

When they reached the agency, Tidus stopped them before they got to the hover.

"Hey. how's Rin doing" He asked.

Yuna giggled. "Quite the ladies man, these days, isn't he? He organized Sphere Break in Luca, and we played in a Tournament."

Suddenly, Rin came out of the agency and waved at Tidus enthusiastically.

"It is good to see you again." Rin said, smiling at Tidus.

Tidus scratched the back of his head in shyness. "Uh...you too."

"I don't suppose you remember your Al Bhed? Hmm let's see...Ed ec kuut oui yna pylg, palyica ed caasc Yuna ryc seccat oui y knayd taym. Oui syga xieda dra luibma"

Yuna looked up at the sound of her own name, and Rikku burst into laughter. Paine rolled her eyes.

"Huh" Yuna and Tidus said together.

Rin chuckled. "It means: It is good you are back, because it seems Yuna has missed you a great deal. You make quite the couple."

Rikku laughed even harder and Tidus and Yuna blushed furiously.

"Can we go now" Paine said impatiently. "I told you I didn't like the Highroad Sunset."

Yuna felt a stab of guilt. She knew this was where her friend had once been shot. "I...umm..."

Paine sighed. "Forget it, we'll have to stay in the Travel Agency."

Paine walked hastily into the Agency away from the Sunset and into the Agency. Rikku followed at a jog and when she was at the door she turned back and said"I'll help Paine get the rooms sorted! Back in a jiffy"

Rikku bounced off into the Agency and Yuna smiled at the hyperness of her cousin. She walked forwards to the edge of the cliff and breathed in deeply. She still remembered what she had been doing just over two years ago in the same sunset... recording her will. Well, sort of a will. She had been recording a Sphere, and in it she had spoken about all the guardians she had had at that time- Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Auron and Tidus. Rikku hadn't been with them at that point and Yuna had planned to record it when Rikku arrived...but Tidus had thrown the Sphere off the Airship roof when they had found out how to save her. She smiled at the memory.

"You okay" Tidus asked from behind her.

She jumped, having forgotten he was there while she was deep in thought. She smiled and nodded. "Just thinking...do you remember that time when you came out here and asked me what I was doing? I was...recording that Sphere."

"I know." Tidus replied.

"You watched all of it" Yuna asked.

"Yeah."

Yuna turned round to face the sunset. "I was going to do that part over..."

Tidus laughed. "It was pretty good the way it was."

Yuna looked at the floor. "I should never have recorded it."

"What are you talking about? What I said the last time we were here was true, you were the best Summoner out there."

Yuna put her hands on her hips and smirked. "You didn't even know what would happen to me! That's why you thought I was the best. Once you found out what would happen, you probably doubted me."

it was Tidus's turn to look at the floor. He shook his head but didn't say anything. Then Yuna realized what it must have been like for him when he found out what would happen to her. It was just like when she found out he'd vanish, except Tidus had faced it and coped with it.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize."

Tidus looked at her, his clear blue eyes dimmer than usual. "It's alright...uh...I think I'll go see if Rikku got rooms yet.."

Yuna watched him walk slowly back to the agency and felt even worse. Why did she have to open her mouth like that? She of all people knew what it was like to find out something like that, and Tidus had been through more than any of them. First his Father had been missing, then Sin attacked his home. Then he was taken 1000 years into the future only to find out he wasn't real and that he was a Dream of the Fayth created to preserve the memory of Zanarkand. Then he found out that Yuna would die when she beat Sin, and then when things were finally looking up and he'd found a way to save Yuna...it would only mean sacrificing himself and his Father. Then to come back to Spira and have Yuna snap at him like that? Yuna felt awful.

After a moment she walked into the Agency to find Rikku and Paine sitting at the table. Rikku was re-arranging her Dress Sphere's and Paine was polishing her Sword.

Rikku looked up when she saw Yuna.

"Yunie! Did you and Tidus have an arguement? He went to his room without saying anything" Rikku squeaked.

Yuna sighed. "I'm going to go to bed."

Before Rikku or Paine could question her any further, Yuna hurried to her room and went straight to sleep.


	5. Rumours, confusion and a Shoopuf

Heyy it's me again yes another quick update. If Yuna or Tidus seem out of character at any point, it's part of the story. Here are some replies to reviews! XD

**Rollercoaster217**: Glad you liked the part in Luca in chapter 4 XD I loved writing that and whenever I read it it makes me laugh because I remember the scene in the game! Hehe, here's you're fast update again, enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 5**

**Rumours, confusion, and a shoopuf**

Yuna didn't sleep at all that night. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't shake off the horrible dreams she kept having. They were all filled with dark images of Daisuke, Zak, Tidus, her father, Rikku, Paine, her pilgrimage, Vegnagun...she shuddered as she sat up in bed and rubbed her arms for warmth. It was chilly in the Inn, and aqfully quiet. The eeyrie silence made Yuna unconfortable, and she flicked on the lamp and waited for her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

Yuna didn't know why, but all of a sudden she felt horribly miserable. A lump rose in her throat and she tried hard to choke back tears. She couldn't control herself, it was just like the time she had been singing Lenne's feelings. Before she knew what was happennig memories of her pilgrimage, the event with Tidus yesterday, and memories that weren't even her own, were flooding into her mind.

Yuna put her head in her hands and sobbed violently, starting to feel sick. She became dizzy and the room blurred before her eyes as she watched the memories swirl around her mind. What was happening? She tried calling out for help but couldn't hear the sound of her own voice, she could see Daisuke laughing and felt a horrible prescence in the room. Yuna tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth and she dropped of the bed and to her knees on the floor, her head cradled in her hands.

-

Across the hall, Tidus wasn't having as much luck either. He was having a vivid dream in which he was standing before Daisuke in a dark room. Daisuke was standing beside Zak, who was injured and cowering on the floor at Daisuke's feet.

"Hello, Tidus." Daisuke grunted. "I have a proposition for you, lad."

Tidus scowled. "I'm dreaming, this is a dream, just a dream."

Daisuke laughed loudly. "You mean like you"

Tidus felt the hurt inside of him but covered it up. "Shut your face."

Daisuke chortled again. ""Now, now, lad. I just want to ask you something. One question. You never got to show Yuna you're Zanarkand..did you"

Tidus's mouth dropped open a little but he quickly shut it and pretended he hand't been shocked.

Daisuke smirked at him and folded his arms. "Yes, boy. I'm right, aren't I? Well...using the Force I have aquired in my mind...the power I have obtained, I could send you and Yuna to Zanarkand together...you'd be together forever, you can forget all about Spira, show her where you grew up. Come on, Tidus, Spira is a dump compared to what Zanarkand was. I can send you there...all your friends would be there if you wanted, and if you needed anything, you could ask me and you can have it. All I ask in return is that you do not stop me from using my power. All I want is to rule Spira, how bad can it be, boy? What do you say"

Tidus gritted his teeth but somewhere in his mind Daisuke seemed to be making sense. If he agreed to do what Daisuke asked, he and Yuna could live in Zanarkand together and he could show her that sunset he had talked about a long time ago. He knew she'd like that. She might be worried about Spira but...what could Daisuke possibly do? He _did _say all he wanted was to rule Spira...not harm it.

"Think about it, lad." Daisuke smirked, his dark eyes flashing. "Think about it...and when you're ready, I shall know. My power shall tell me."

Daisuke's manical laughter filled the room as the dream dissolved around Tidus. When it had gone, Tidus was standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed. He scowled and wondered how he had managed to get here and get dressed. Was it Daisuke's power? Maybe this was only a sample of what it could do..

Tidus sat on the bed and cupped his chin in his hands. It all made sense. Daisuke wanted to rule Spira, and all he wanted in exchange was for Yuna and Tidus to go to Zanarkand. That way...everyone would be happy. Spira would have a ruler, Yuna and Tidus could be together without being hassled, and Daisuke could have what he wanted. Sure, Rikku, Paine and the others would miss them but maybe Daisuke would let them visit?

But somewhere far in the back of his mind Auron's words about life being a story were swimming around his head. Did he really want to be remembered that way? Abandoning everyone else so he could be with Yuna in peace?

Tidus got up off the bed and went out into the corridor. The bathroom was across the hall, and when he got there he splashed cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. The same blue-eyed face as always looked back at him, but it looked troubled.

Suddenly Tidus thought he could hear muffled sounds coming from the room next door to the bathroom. He left the bathroom and listened closely at the door. Someone was crying inside, and it sounded, to his horror, like Yuna.

Tidus rapped on the door, and when the muffled sobs continued he pushed the door open slowly.

The room was dimly lit by the lamp, and the machina clock showed it was 12pm. Yuna was kneeling on the floor with her head in her hands and was sobbing her heart out. It seemed she hand't notice him come in. Tidus quietly closed the door and knelt down beside his distraught girlfriend.

"Yuna" He said quietley, not sure what to do.

Yuna looked up at him and winced, her eyes still streaming with tears and her face screwed up. Tidus had never seen her cry like this, not even that time in Macalania. She had never cried as much as this before, and Tidus knew something serious was going on. She seemed to have no control over herself.

Tidus rubbed her back gently and tried to calm her down. Even though she was crying, she wasn't making a lot of noise, she was simply sobbing and spluttering every now and then. After a moment she struggled to her feet, still crying. Tidus jumped up after her as she almost lost her balance. Yuna grabbed his arm and tried to speak.

"T...T-...Tidus" Yuna spluttered. The memories were still swooshing around her mind but she could just make out what was happening around her.

"Yeah, that's right." Tidus said. "I'm here now."

At the sound of his voice Yuna found the memories and images decreasing. She was still crying but not as heavily and things were becoming clearer.

Tidus noticed immediately that his prescence was helping. He drew her close and put his arms around her, stroking her light brown hair.

"I'm here." Tidus whispered.

Yuna's whole body seemed to give a sigh of relief. The memories vanished, as did the violent crying, but it was replaced by her own tears this time. She looked up at Tidus's crystal clear blue eyes, the tears streaming down her face, her eyes puffy.

"What...w-what was that" Yuna stammered.

"I don't know. Are you alright"

Yuna nodded and rested her face on his chest and shivered. "I couldn't control myself."

"Well...uh...I had a dream." Tidus began, and he explained fully abouy his dream with Daisuke, not missing a single detail.

Yuna listened with intent and then looked back up at him in horror. "We can't go! It might be a trap"

Tidus nodded. "I think the power he has tries to manipulate people, tries to make them do things they don't wanna do."

Yuna suddenly felt very frightened. "I'm...I'm afraid. What's gonna happen to us"

Tidus moved a strand of hair from her face. "Nothing is going to happen to us, Yuna. I'll protect you, alright? Thats why I'm here."

Yuna smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna get to bed, ok" He said. Before he could reach the door Yuna grabbed his arm in fright.

"Wait...please, stay with me until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone."

Tidus was quiet for a minute and then he nodded. Yuna didnt even bother to climb under the sheets, she lay on top of the bed in her pajamas while Tidus sat on the chair beside her bed. Before she knew it, she was sleeping, and had no horrible dreams to disturb her.

-

When Yuna awoke she was shocked to find that Tidus fast asleep in the chair. She sat up and stretched, and then glanced at the machina clock. It was 7am, and Rikku had said they would set off at 10am. Yuna gave a playful smile and positioned herself on Tidus's lap, making him jump almost a mile in the air. Yuna just managed to keep herself from falling off the chair as she burst into fits of giggles.

"Hey" Tidus said, pretending to be hurt but failing to keep the smile off his face.

Yuna giggled even harder. "Why are you still here"

"I fell asleep. I didn't really wanna leave you on your own...I was a bit worried."

Yuna smiled and hugged him. "I'm fine, really."

Tidus laughed and then stretched widely. "Well, I need the bathroom. I'll meet you downstairs."

He gave her hand a playful squeeze and left the room. Yuna brushed her hair, arranged her dresspheres, loaded her guns and set off downstairs. She found Rikku and Paine at the tables and Rin offered to cook them breakfast. They agreed, and Tidus eventually came downstairs to eat with them. At 9am, after they had had breakfast, shopped around, and readied equipment, Yuna turned on the Sphere Screen to see if anything odd was happening in Spira.

She almost spat out the drink she was drinking as she saw the Sphere Screen.

"Turn it up" Yuna gasped at Rikku.

Rikku did, obviously bewildered, but Tidus and Yuna stared in horror.

A news reporter was reading. She was standing outside the Inn where they were, and the subtitle said"Mi'hen Highroad Travel Agency, 8am. Reporter Arikua reporting."

The bobbed haired woman was speaking now. "Late last night at around 12pm, our undercover reporter witnessed a young, blonde man enter Lady High Summoner Yuna's bedroom. He was wearing leather dungaree's with a yellow wasitcoat and yellow trainers. The young man did not leave Lady Yuna's bedroom all night, but early the next morning at around 7am, the young man left Lady Yuna's room for the bathroom, and Lady Yuna herself headed downstairs."

The screen then switched to Tidus emerging from the bathroom at 12pm, and knocking on Yuna'd door. Then, it showed him open the door and go inside. The screen switched again to the morning, when Tidus left the room and shortly after, Yuna headed downstairs.

When the report was over, Yuna clicked off the Sphere Screen, aware that everyone in the Inn was watching her. Tidus was gawping open mouthed at the screen, Rikku was biting her lip, and Paine was looking unsure.

"Yuna" Paine said demandingly.

"I...Its..." Yuna began. But she found herself struggling to explain when the Inn was silent and all eyes were fixed on her. If they weren't all watching, she could easily have said it was because she had been uncontrollobly sobbing due to the fact that Daisuke was using his power. But she couldn't let Spira know that there was a new threat, she didn't want them to panic, they had only just been rid of danger.

"Yunie.." Rikku asked quietly.

Yuna didn't say anything, and Tidus had taken to staring at the floor. Yuna felt angry, why should they be ashamed? Nothing had happened! Suddenly she jumped to her feet, causing Rikku and Tidus to jump. Yuna stormed out of the Inn and outside into the fresh air, where she took a deep breath. She felt overwhelmed by what had happened. It seemed every time Yuna found happiness Spira turned it all upside down for her. She squatted down on the floor on the edge of the cliff where she had once been recording her will, and gazed at the sparkling sea before her. She had risked so much for the people of Spira..her own life and then the love of her life, and..this was how they repayed her? By making up horrible stories as though she were some common little girl who had one night stands?

She heard the Inn doors open behind her and knew that Rikku, Paine and Tidus were watching her. She knew that Rikku and Paine would demand an explanation, and Yuna knew she could explain now that the prying eyes were off her. She heard them walk up behind her but she didn't stand up or look round.

"Yuna" Paine said.

Yuna didn't say anything, instead she focussed her blue and green eyes on Paine questioningly. She was too angry to speak.

"Tell us what happened, Yunie."

Yuna frowned. "You should know I wouldn't do something like that, Rikku. Especially there of all places"

Rikku shook her head furiously. "No, Yunie, I just asked what happened."

Yuna sighed and stood up, her bi-coloured eyes this time staring out across the horizon. She couldn't even look at Tidus now without feeling guilty. Was it her fault? Why did she have to cry so loudly?

"All right." Yuna said. "I couldn't sleep, I had too many bad dreams. Then...then I started having visions of things...my pilgrimage, Tidus, memories that weren't even my own. I couldn't control what I was doing...I was crying so loudly, I couldn't stop. Tidus came in to see if I was alright...and somehow, he helped me calm down and the visions vanished. I didn't want to be alone, so I asked him to stay until I fell asleep. He said yes...but he fell asleep in the chair and when I woke up the next morning, he was still there in the chair. Then he left to use the bathroom...and I came downstairs. Then...this is how Spira repays me for everything I've done? I've risked...so much. My Fathers life...my own life...Tidus's life...my own happiness...why...why do they still turn me into some celebrity who they can gossip about? I saved them...I saved them all...and...this is how they thank me"

No one spoke for a while, and Yuna felt herself breaking inside. How could anything be harder than what she had suffered in the two years Tidus vanished? No one understood...all they could do was gossip and make fun of her.

Yuna couldnt help but wonder if she had made things more difficult for Tidus and herself. If they were too close...Spira would just tear them apart with their rumours and gossip. Maybe if she kept her distance from him for a while...just until the journey was over, they'd leave it alone? Then they could return to the Airship and live normally? Yuna made a silent agreement to herself. Although it pained her, she couldn't see any other way out, she was tired of being famous.

"You should ignore them, Yunie. They're jelous" Rikku said reasurringly.

"You're right." Yuna replied.

"Shall we go then" Paine asked, her arms folded. "We want to reach the Moonflow _before _nightfall don't we"

The group set off down the paths that led to the Moonflow. A man asked them if they would like a ride up the road to the junction, and they agreed. Yuna quickly got on a car with Paine, leaving Tidus to go with Rikku. Tidus looked a little hurt and Yuna quickly looked at the scenery around her as they sped of to take her mind off him.

When they reached the junction, they thanked the man and set off down the right hand side pathway to the Moonflow. Rikku wailed that she wanted to visit Gippal in the Temple, but Paine reminded her he was still in Luca. Rikku blushed and hid her dissapointment.

When the group reached the Moonflow, they took to the long walk down the paths. Tidus attempted to hold Yuna's hand but Yuna sped up on purpose and took to walking next to Paine.

"Hey...uh...what's with Yuna" Tidus muttered to Rikku.

"Whaddaya mean" Rikku asked as they walked.

"She's acting funny...she won't come near me." Tidus said, feeling more and more hurt by the minute.

Rikku frowned. "Maybe it's cause of what happened earlier"

Tidus shrugged. "It wasn't my fault..."

Rikku's face suddenly broke into a grin. "But Yunie'll change her attitude when she see's the Moonflow at night! I've seen it before...it's so pretty"

Tidus grinned. "You really think so"

"Trust me, Tidus. Yunie'll be back to normal in no time"

Tidus nodded and they followed Yuna and Paine up the Moonflow. It took longer than they expected, partly because Tobli stopped them when they were half way there and chattered about how he was going to visit Kilika again, and then a gang of bandits were harrasing the locals and Yuna and friends had to deal with them. When they finally reached the top of the Moonflow, night was falling, and the Moonflow was already starting to glow in the moonlight.

The group of friends stopped and looked out across the Moonflow. The moonlillies floated along the water as usual, and the pyreflies danced and sang, but in the moonlight they looked like a sea of dancing stars in the sky. The moon reflected into the water and lit up the water so that it sparkled and shone before their eyes.

Yuna couldn't help but let her guard down at the sight of the Moonflow at night, and allowed Tidus to slip his hand into hers. Rikku grinned at Tidus and winked.

"It's so beautiful..." Yuna gasped in awe.

"Just like you."

Yuna blushed and tried to keep her guard so that she wouldn't fail at her plan, but she found his baby blue eyes and sweet smile too much. She hugged him tightly and felt very guilty.

"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry." She whispered.

"It's alright, it's ok."

When Yuna broke apart from him, she looked around to see that all the locals were watching her. Then a small crowd gathered round her, and she found herself bombarded with questions about the News report, Tidus, and a few offensive questions were added by some rougher looking people.

Yuna had had enough. She had to make her plan work, she couldn't keep giving in. She forced her way through the crowd and stormed away towards the Shoopuf.

Tidus was then trapped in a circle of locals and Paine dragged him out, shouting "Get away"

Rikku, Paine and Tidus followed Yuna quickly to the Shoopuf...but it was too late. The Shoopuf was already walking across the Moonflow and the hypello insisted they wait for its return.


	6. Prophecies

Woohoo! This is getting soooooo good! I'm loving writing this! XD Okay if chappy 7 isn't up as fast its because I haven't wrote it yet! I hope you like this chapter as much as I loved writing it...oops I musn't forget to reply to reviews:

**Rollercoaster217: **Keep it in you're favourites! Hehe...I have a feeling this is going to be one _long_ story. Maybe a possible sequel? XD So many ideas and so little time! Hehe...are you sure everything will be alright when the journeys over? I have such a great idea that will get you on the edge of your seat...hehe...a few more chapters and it will all become clear...cackle

**Chapter 6**

**Prophecies**

On the Shoopuf, Yuna was feeling worse. What had come over her? She had only just got Tidus back and now she was trying to distance herself from him just for the sake of Spira? Was it Daisuke's power?

Yuna screwed up her face and thought hard. Whenever she wasn't around Tidus, the visions came. Whenever he was there, she felt better. All of a sudden as she thought this, a new kind of vision poured into her mind, but it wasn't a bad one.

The Shoopuf blurred infront of her and in the blink of an eyelid she was standing in a large crystal room, and infront of her was a woman. The woman was enlarged infront of her and looked something of a godess. She had long, flowing golden hair and wore the clothes of a royal princess. They were pink, and lined with silver beads around her wrists, neck, ankles and hips. She wore a necklace with a tiny silver book attached to it, and as she spoke, Yuna felt the kindess and love of her message.

"_Two who meet by an accident,_

_shall join hearts to conquer the evil that lies in wait, _

_Conquer it they shall, but a sacrifice is paid._

_One of two shall be lost as bait,_

_and slowly, slowly, fade_

_The Two shall meet once more,_

_when evil is slayed for a second time._

_But can they unlock the door_

_to their hidden power in time?_

_The Two, united will stand,_

_but if divided they will fall._

_Can they offer a helping hand,_

_when an evil threatens with its call._

_The power lies within them,_

_together they unlock it._

_together they become a shining gem_

_more powerful than they can admit._

The woman smiled at Yuna, and immdiately Yuna understood the message in the riddle. But before she had time to think on it, she was back on the shoopuf, wishing she was back on the other side of the Moonflow with Tidus...where she could be safe.

-

Back across the Moonflow, Tidus was growing more desperate by the minute.

"Argh! You could have stopped it! It's important" Tidus yelled at the Hypello.

"No, I don't think sho, it's bad idea yesh" The hypell said.

"It's not like we have a Chocobo" Tidus shouted, remembering how the Hypello wouldn't let Lucil across with a Chocobo.

"Imposhibbible" The Hypello said, waving his hands in a "no" gesture.

"Give it up." Paine said. "We'll just have to wait for it to come back."

Tidus kicked the people-carrier that carried people up the shoopuf in anger and ran a hand through his hair. He was feeling slightly sick, and wondered if Yuna still wanted to be with him. If she didn't, what was the point of him being here?

Rikku seemed to notice by the expression on his face. "Don't worry, Tidus. I'm sure Yunie will be back, okay"

TIdus nodded and then gasped. "It's coming back"

The Shoopuf was slowly making it's way back down the Moonflow, its large trunk searching the water for a possible snack. When it finally reached them, the three friends barged passed the Hypello onto the people-carrier and yelled at him to hurry it up.

The Hypello looked slightly taken aback, and shook his head in disbeleif. Then he pushed the red button and they were lifted onto the Shoopuf. Tidus stared out across the Moonflow and squinted. He couldn't make out the other side clearly yet, so he sat down and ran a hand through his hair again.

As he hit the chair, however, he felt suddenly dizzy and he knew a vision was heading his way.

The vision came, and Tidus watched carefully as a dull office came into view. Daisuke was sitting at his desk, wearing a black suit and talking to what looked like a soldier and a bandit.

""...and we heard that she has been in contact with the Lady Yuna already." The soldier was saying.

"But...how? She doesn't have MY power...she can't possibly send out messages through the mind" Daisuke ranted.

"We may be sending bad messages and horrible images to Tidus and Yuna...but she is sending them snippets of what we say and do. She has probably told one of them about the prophecy already, meaning we have lost our advantage." The bandit said.

Daisuke swore. "That rotten daughter of a...alright, listen. What we gotta do is catch those two. Split 'em up, see? That way, they lost their guard. They need to be TOGETHER for the prophecy to work, so we gotta split em, see? Apparently they are as far as Moonflow. Send some POWERFUL monsters, lads. They aint no picnic, see? And...tell you what, use the ones I have entrusted with my power, see? The ones that were once as rotten as those two brats."

The bandit and soldier nodded. "Sir"

The vision began to fade, and Tidus was on his knees instead of on the seat he had been sitting on before. He blinked.

"Are you alright" Rikku wailed in concern. "Another vision"

"Yeah...but not that much of a bad one...listen..." Tidus exlpained about the vision, and when he finished Paine and Rikku were looking horrified.

"So, Yunie must have had a good vision from whoever "she" is, huh" Rikku asked.

"Maybe." Tidus said, his hand on his chin in thought. "We'll have to get over there and see."

Rikku nodded, her blonde braids swinging to the side as she did so.

It seemed to take forever to get to the opposite side of the Moonflow. Tidus was so anxious he started to pace, and often found himself so deep in thought that he didn't hear whenever Rikku or Paine spoke. Rikku was sitting on the chair with her legs crossed, and she was absent mindedly drumming her fingers against the wood of the chair. Paine was standing, staring out across the Moonflow with her red eyes looking almost worried. It was strange, as Tidus had seen her as the insensitive type. Apparently he was wrong.

Eventually, after what seemed like an age, the Shoopuf drew to a halt. Tidus, Rikku and Paine dashed off the Shoopuf, almost knocking the Hypello off his feet as the said"Thank yoo.."

As Tidus arrived at the shop he was feeling desperate...until he spotted her, and what he saw almost made his heart stop.

-

When Yuna reached her destination, she hopped off the Shoopuf and paced up and down outside of the shop. She wished with all her heart that she had stayed with Tidus and the others, because now she knew...whenever she wasn't close to Tidus she would be most vulnerable to Daisuke's power...and so would Tidus. With Tidus not even knowing that yet, he didn't even have any advantage or time to gather himself if something happened.

Yuna felt sick, dizzy and tired. She stopped pacing and noticed she was swaying, and her legs felt like jelly. Slowly, she crept around the side of the shop and hid herself behind a tree. A large sound echoed across her mind, almost making her scream. It sounded like when the Celcius got a distress call, but it carried on and was much longer and not repetitive.

Yuna slid down to the floor and clutched he head in her hands, groaning. Somehow...deep inside of herself, she sensed Daisuke's power was growing stronger. She felt something strange happening to her body, and gasped as she looked down at her hands. They were almost transparent, and a swirling fog was swimming about inside of them..it looked strange, like it should be in a dream and not reality. Yuna was afraid to touch anything, to move, to speak...afraid she might harm herself or...not be able to do anything. Instead she gazed, thunderstruck at her swirling hands and her eyes filled gradually with tears as she wondered what would happen to her.

Yuna felt light headed and sleepy. All she wanted was to curl up and sleep...sleep forever. But something at the back of her mind was whispering...and it sounded like the woman from the vision. _"The power lies within them, together they unlock it...The Two, united they stand but divided they will fall...yuna...yuna...high summoner...fight it...hold on..."_

The voice gave Yuna courage and somehow a new strength inside of her opened up like a book. She found she was able to control herself, ease the pain and pressure on her mind. Yuna thought hard, and remembered how Tidus had helped calm her after a bad vision, and how he had helped the visions to go away by sitting with her. She knew that she needed Tidus to get her out of this.

"Tidus..." Yuna's voice was something less than a whisper, it was like trying to speak when you were having a bad dream.

No sooner as she said it, Yuna heard something that made her heart leap. Tidus was calling her name. She tried to call back, but she couldn't find her voice. She heard footsteps running towards her...more than just one set, so she figured Rikku and Paine were running, too.

Yuna felt Tidus's prescence next to her and looked up, her face slightly wincing.

"Yuna..." Tidus muttered, clearly worried. He looked dumbfounded, he didn't know what to do.

Yuna had to tell him about the prophecy, about how he had to help, but the sound that had blasted her ears at the start of the vision returned and she let out an ear-piercing scream that echoed all around her. The swirling fog increased inside her, but then...both Yuna and Tidus heard a voice. The same voice Yuna had heard twice now.

_"Tidus...you must help her..the power lies within you...together, you unlock it...fight it Yuna...think, Tidus...open your heart, soul and mind...unlock your inner strength...unlock it...find the key..."_

Tidus's baby blue eyes sparkled for a moment as some kind of memory flashed across his mind for a fraction of a second...but then it was lost. He knew something...deep down, he knew something. He knew what he had to do. He reached out his hands and put his arms around Yuna who was still on her knees with her head in her hands.

"It's okay...I'm here...I've got you..." Tidus said quietly.

The swirling mist in Yuna seemed to decrease. She looked up at him, shaking, and found her voice. "It...it hurts.."

Tidus put his hand on her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. "Listen to me, nothing is going to happen now. It's alright, I'm here."

Tidus pulled Yuna into a gentle embrace and she relaxed into his powerful arms. The swirling fog and gloom dissapeared and her body slowly became more visible.

Tidus broke away and helped her up, and found himself falling headlong into those beautiful eyes as she kissed him.

"Thank you." Yuna said quietly as she hugged him again.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on" Tidus asked. "And we need to hurry, Daisuke knows something." Tidus explained in a rush about his vision on the Shoopuf.

Yuna gasped, and clasped a hand to her mouth in horror. "We have to hurry" She gasped, grabbing his hand and dragging him through the woods. Rikku and Paine followed.

"What's going on" Paine asked, raising an eyebrow.

As they hurried towards Guadosolam Yuna explained about her vision and how it tied in with Tidus's. When she had finished they all knew what it meant, and they were all very worried.

"Well then we gotta hurry" Rikku shrieked, dancing up the entrance to Guadosolam and making a few locals jump. "We HAVE to get as far as we can from Moonflow...and FAST"

Tidus yawned. "Can't we rest? We haven't had a good nights sleep in so long.."

"There isn't time" Yuna hissed, dragging him past the glowing Save Sphere that healed travellers and down the passageway to the Thunder Plains. As Yuna turned the corner she crashed into Logos and Ormi and was almost thrown to the floor.

"ARGH" Ormi shouted.

"What are you doing" Yuna said quickly.

"We were...uh...looking for the boss." Logos said.

"She's in Luca, with Gippal, Nooj and Baralai" Rikku chimed in.

Logos and Ormi sighed. "Figures..."

"Why, you guys outta the job" Rikku gasped.

"No" Ormi gasped, insulted. "We were wanting to see hows she is, thats all."

Paine rolled her eyes, but Yuna's eyes lit up.

"You could do something for us" She said, beaming at them and cupping her hands behind her back in an almost angelic way.

"Whattt" Ormi questioned.

"It's very important." Yuna said, and she explained in a rush about the situation, gave him a big description of Daisuke and Zak, and told them to warn passers by about Daisuke.

"Tell anyone who see's him to catch him and lock him away" Rikku giggled. "And then WE'LL deal with him"

Logos nodded. "It's agreed, good luck."

Yuna nodded and pulled Tidus down the passage with Rikku and Paine hurrying after in a rush.

-

Woohoo! I love this chappy sooo much, its definately my favourite so far. I'm going to start on the next one right away...tell me what you think and see you next chapter!


	7. Thunder Plans disaster

Woo…welcome to chapter 7! This is going so well…I'm so excited! Hehe…anyway review responses coming up:

rollercoaster217- Thanks for all you're reviews! I'm glad someone is following the story…and so glad that chapter 6 was you're fave XD Hopefully some of my chapters that are coming will be better! Well, enjoy let me know what you think again ! XD See ya!

**Chapter 7**

**Thunder Plains Disaster**

The group descended the passage to the Thunder Plains, and as they emerged Tidus looked upon the familiar sight he had once seen on Yuna's pilgrimage. He remembered back then, Yuna had been distracted by Seymour's proposal…he still remembered it clearly as though it were yesterday. He didn't like to think on it though, because whenever he thought of Yuna's fist clenching as Seymour kissed her and married her that day…well, he felt sick.

"Wahoo! Let's do this!" Rikku shouted, running across to the healing Sphere and holding her hand over it to heal herself.

"But…Rikku, I thought you were afraid of lightening?" Tidus asked.

"Ha! Not anymore! I LAUGH at it! Ha!" Rikku threw her head back and laughed at the cloudy sky.

Paine raised her eyebrow and healed herself at the sphere. Yuna and Tidus followed suit and the group began to walk across the Thunder Plains.

It seemed like an even longer walk to Tidus. Last time, he had worried about avoiding the Thunder, but now it seemed like they needed to avoid the towers. Each time lightening struck a tower, sparks of electrical energy would shoot out in an explosion of sparks, like fireworks. Rikku told them that if they got to close, they could get electrocuted. She had learned the hard way the time she camped out for a week beside a tower.

When they were far past the travel agency but still not that close to Macalania, a large group of Al Bhed came charging towards them.

"Run!" One yelled at them as he zoomed by, "It's a giant fiend!"

"Giant fiend?" Paine questioned, arching her eyebrow suspiciously.

The man did not reply, he was already charging away with the group quick at his heels. Rikku shrieked and pointed up the hill. "Look!"

Yuna almost fainted. What they saw was almost unreal, It was a fiend almost the size as Bahamut had once been, and it was an Assassin Bee.

"Run!" Paine shouted at them.

Tidus, Yuna and Rikku didn't need telling twice. They bolted in the direction the men had run. Tidus had hold of Yuna's hand and was dragging her rather forcefully as he ran. Rikku's pigtails swung violently from her head and Paine ran in her usual hunched way but faster, and her eyes showed fear.

Yuna was growing tired and had a stitch. Suddenly she tripped and was sent crashing to the floor with a gasp of fright. Tidus grabbed her hand and pulled her back up and the two of them rushed ahead to try and catch up with their friends.

"it's not use!" Yuna gasped, twisting her neck to look at the giant bee. It was growing closer. "We have to fight!"

She stopped in her tracks, and Tidus looked at her as though she were mad. "Are you crazy! That thing could kill us!"

Far ahead, Rikku and Paine were shouting.

"Why are you stopping?" Rikku shrieked.

"YUNA! LOOK OUT!" Paine shouted.

Yuna spun around just in time to see a large sting collide with her side, and she screamed as she was sent crashing to the floor for a second time. Looking down at her side in horror, she saw the blood pouring from the side of her t-shirt where a huge gash had been cut.

"YUNA!" Tidus yelled, rushing over to her side and looking at the injury in horror.

He barely heard Rikku and Paine rushing over as he stood up and drew Brotherhood, the fury boiling inside him like water in a kettle.

Tidus narrowed his eyes. "You'll pay for this." He muttered darkly, as he clenched his fist and readied himself for the most powerful attack he knew: Blitz Ace.

Once he had gathered the energy he turned on the Bee and unleashed his move, performing nine consecutive powerful slashes and massive damage with a Blitzball against the Assassin Bee.

Paine and Rikku gasped as the Bee fell to the ground with an almighty buzz. It shivered as it tried to draw breath but failed, and flopped down hopelessly…it was dead.

Paine walked over to the fiend and examined it. "What's that?"

Tidus wasn't listening. He was kneeling beside Yuna with Rikku and checking to see if she was alright.

"Yuna..." Tidus whispered, holding her hand tightly and watching the blood pour.

"We need to get her to a healing sphere." Rikku said.

"The nearest one's in Macalania!" Tidus cried, obviously scandalized. "She'll never make it!"

"She will!" Rikku hissed, ripping off her scarf. "Put this around her wound."

Tidus did as he was told, wrapping the scarf around Yuna's side and tying it tightly in place so the blood flow would slow. Tidus felt a lump rise as he noticed Yuna was unconscious.

"Look." Paine said, her arms folded.

Tidus picked Yuna up gently in his arms and followed Rikku towards Paine. Hovering over the Bee's head was a grey symbol, similar to the symbols that once appeared when Yuna summoned and Aeon. It was the shape of a dragon.

"Daisuke…" Tidus murmured, and he yelled angrily. "Argh! I'll get him!"

"Calm down!" Rikku snapped. "We need to get Yunie to Macalania, to the save sphere. Come on!"

Rikku rushed ahead of them at a fast pace, and Paine and Tidus followed her quickly. The walk was a gloomy one, Tidus simply stared at Yuna the whole way and occasionally Rikku had to drag him out of the way of a tower because he wasn't watching where he was going.

Finally after an age, they reached Macalania. Tidus almost dropped Yuna when he set eyes on the once marvellous woods. There were less tree's than there had been before, and the sky was strangely pink. The fog that hung around the area was eyrie…and the usual peaceful feel was replaced by a feeling of loss.

"W-What's happening to the woods?" Tidus asked quietly, as he set Yuna down by the healing Sphere and placed her hand gently on top of it.

"When the Fayth vanished, the Woods were part of their dream somehow…we're not sure why, and they began to fade like you did." Rikku said, then her eyes widened. "WAIT! IF THE WOODS ARE FADING NOW THE FAYTH MUSN'T BE DREAMING!"

"So?" Paine said.

"WELL DUH! TIDUS IS STILL HERE! THAT MEANS HE ISN'T A DREAM ANYMORE!" Rikku screeched.

Tidus's eyes grew wide in the glow of the Sphere. "Not a…dream?"

Rikku nodded excitedly.

Tidus lifted his hands and looked at them as if unsure of himself. "Then….what am I?"

A silence followed that was quite unsettling. After a while Paine spoke.

"We'll go set up camp." She said, nudging Rikku to come.

"Uhh…right. You come when you're ready, Yunie should be okay now." Rikku said, smiling and waving at him as her and Paine left for the campsite.

Tidus lifted Yuna carefully and moved a strand of hair from her eyes. She was breathing peacefully, and smiling. Tidus smiled slightly and carried her to the spring, where he had once promised her he would stay with her, not just until the end, but always. He set Yuna down in front of the water and slowly walked into the warm pool. He reflected on their conversation back then, about Zanarkand's sunset, and about everything that had happened. Back then Yuna had cried, and he had finally showed his feelings for her. But…he suddenly realized…he had never _told_ her how he felt. He knew he loved her…but he had never said it.

He felt Yuna stir behind him, but he didn't look around.

Yuna stood up rather shakily and noticed the blood covered scarf around her. She remembered what had happened but she had no memory of coming here. She looked towards the misty spring and saw Tidus standing knee-high in the water.

"Tidus? How did we get here?" Yuna asked.

"I beat the fiend and carried you." Tidus said.

Yuna waded into the water behind him and tapped his shoulder. He wasn't facing her, that was a sign something was wrong.

"Hey." She said softly.

Tidus turned round and the look of sadness on his face almost made Yuna's heart break.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked gently.

"I…I don't know what I am Yuna. The woods are fading because they were part of the Fayth's dream…but I'm not fading with them. That means I'm not a dream any more. So then…what am I?" He said slowly.

Yuna's face lit up. "I didn't notice! The woods are fading…you're not! Tidus, this is wonderful!"

Yuna threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, laughing hard in excitement.

Tidus smiled in spite of himself and allowed her to have a moment of being ecstatic.

After a moment she pulled away and grinned at him. "It doesn't matter! As long as you don't disappear, who cares what you are!"

Tidus grinned and joined her in laughing for a moment. Suddenly, though, he stopped laughing. Yuna did too, and they felt the spring grow dark around them. Instinctively, Tidus held Yuna close and looked around for signs of danger. They could no longer see the spring and it seemed they were in a pit of never ending blackness. The image of a woman formed infront of them, the same woman Yuna had seen in her vision, with the same glowing hair and goddess-like clothing. She spoke not in a riddle this time, but in a warning tone that Yuna did not like.

"Ah, the Two." She said. Her voice was grand and posh, like a queen.

"The Two?" Tidus echoed.

"Yes. I am Amaya. I have been hoping for a moment with you both. I come to warn you…and to explain. I do not have long."

Tidus and Yuna remained silent.

"I must warn you, The Two, that this may be…your last night together…for a long time… for what I have foreseen is both terrible yet hopeful. I had a vision…a vision of Daisuke, winning over you both and taking over Spira. My visions are true, for I am the daughter of a great psychic Summoner who once fought Sin. But…I cannot see the end to the vision, whether happy or sad. You must stick together and try you're best. There are other ways to be connected to one another other than just being together." Amaya said.

"What are you saying? Daisuke will take over Spira?" Tidus asked.

"That I am. I am sorry, One of Two." Amaya said softly.

"Stop calling us that." Tidus snapped.

"Forgive me. But you must understand. You must work out a new way to connect even when you are separated…or else Spira will suffer."

Yuna nodded. "How do we do that?"

"I…I cannot say. I am sorry…my powers wear thin. Daisuke uses his special fiends and his special power to control all…sometimes he manages to break me as I communicate with you. He is doing that now…forgive me…I must leave….I…. held a hand to her head and the blackness faded away, replaced by Macalania spring. Tidus called out to Amaya, but she had vanished. All that was left were Yuna and Tidus standing in the spring where they were before.

Yuna was staring at the water, her eyes glossy. "You…heard, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Our…last night together…for a long time?" Yuna said quietly.

"Yeah," Tidus replied. His mind was racing. If this was their last moment together, in how long he didn't know, he ought to tell her how he felt. He looked up to see tears streaming down her face.

"Yuna…not like last time, please." He said gently.

"I'm sorry." Yuna sniffed. "I don't want you to leave me…not again."

Tidus put a hand on her chin and lifted her face gently. "I won't. Even if we're separated…I'll always be with you, in here."

Tidus placed Yuna's hand on her heart to show what he meant. Tears spilled down Yuna's face and onto his hand.

"Know why?" Tidus asked.

"Why?"

"Because… I love you."

Yuna's mind was wiped blank in shock, slowly she managed to find her voice. "Oh Tidus…I love you too…I always have..."

Tidus smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Yuna lost herself in the moment, wishing it wouldn't end, but knowing it would.

When they broke apart Yuna leaned her forehead on Tidus's. "I don't want this to be our last night together…I just want time to stand still."

Tidus took her hand and led her out of the spring. He sat down and gestured for her to sit. She sat infront of him and he wrapped his arms round her waist in a comforting embrace.

"Well, we can stay here as long as we like." He said.

Yuna smiled and let him embrace her for a while. She felt safe in his arms, as though nothing could get to her. She watched the spring sparkle before her and just wanted time to freeze. A lump rose in her throat and she battled herself to hold back tears. Somewhere deep down she knew Amaya's vision had been true. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was far worse than dread. She felt so dreadful and doubtful that she felt sick.

She craned her neck round to look at Tidus with a painful lump in her throat.

"I have a funny feeling." She said quietly.

"So do I…" Tidus replied.

"Like…dread? But worse…right in the bottom of your stomach?"

Tidus nodded.

Suddenly Yuna felt glowing light around her. She looked down to see her gunner dressphere being replaced by Songstress clothes as a beaming light flowed across her body. All of a sudden she was singing, not a song but merely words and sentences mixed together. She sang the words and sentences with a strange tune that was somehow familiar. hidden under a mask…..hope….drawn apart but still together….love…there's a key to get through it…pain…there is always a solution….life…theres is always a life….lies…evil does lie…faith….can we trust in each other…to survive? Hate….guilt…pain….can you handle the pressure…can you hear the call of the world as it dies…"

Tidus gawped at Yuna, dumbfounded. She finished singing the strange riddle and was still in her Songstress clothes.

She looked up at him with a frightened face. "What…what did I just say…what's happening to me?"

Tidus shook his head. "I don't know, but I think we should get to camp fast."

Woo, cliffy! Lol..I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. More action and adventure is coming up, and things are about to get VERY exciting. Please review, next chapter should be up next week. Thanks for reading!


	8. Attack on the Mountain

Here are answers to reviews. I'm sorry it took sooooo long to get this chapter up but I am busy lately…I bet some of these reviewers either aren't reading anymore or can't remember what they wrote….heh..sorry and enjoy.

ChoCho-Bahamut – Aww thanks…I'm so glad some other people are reading this as well! Thank you!

rollercoaster217 – lol yeah! I got some good tricks up my sleeve. Yup and Tidus isn't a dream anymore. I HAD to have that in my story, because well he's great and it's just mean to have him not real! Lol…have fun reading.

**Chapter 8- Attack on the mountain**

That night Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Tidus stayed up all night and talked about what was happening. Yuna didn't leave Tidus's side because she was so worried, Rikku paced, and Paine glared at the floor as if it where the floor's fault.

"Just what the heck are we supposed to do!" Rikku wailed.

Yuna stood up from Tidus's side as she felt dread in her stomach, and a niggling feeling in the back of her head that something was wrong.

"Yuna?" Tidus said, standing up beside her.

"We have to go. Now." Yuna said quickly, pulling out her pistols and edging carefully out of the camp like a fox.

"Now!" Rikku shrieked. "We haven't slept!"

But Tidus was already drawing Brotherhood and following Yuna out of the camp. Rikku grabbed her Sphere Grid, stuffed it in her pocket and zoomed after them with Paine at her heels.

"Yunie, what's this about?" Rikku squealed.

"Shh…" Yuna said, leaning out of the camp and holding an arm out to stop Rikku.

They all listened intently as they heard voices close to the camp entrance.

"YOU WERE A SPY ALL ALONG, EH?" Daisuke was shouting.

"No really…just listen…they're not here! I was umm…I was a spy but now I'm telling you where they are! They're NOT here! They got away on the Airship after what happened on the Thunder Plains!" Zak was saying quickly.

"All right, all right!" Daisuke groaned. "Wait here, I have to go and check the Woods carefully first."

Zak nodded and Daisuke headed off into the Woods with his dragon-like gun in his hand. Zak sighed and spun round when Yuna emerged from the camp.

"Lady Yuna!" He gasped, rushing over. "You must get out of here! He found out. I threw him off the trail but I don't think I can go on much longer…he really knows how to control Spira…I know what he can do."

"What can he do, then?" Paine hissed. "Because we're all a little confused about what's going on."

Zak looked around nervously. "Just trust me! Please, get out of here! Amaya told you didn't she, Yuna, Tidus? She told you about what is going to happen!"

Yuna looked at the floor and sighed. "All right. We'll go. Please be careful, Zak."

Zak nodded. "We'll meet again, don't you worry. I don't wanna hang around Daisuke too long."

Tidus thumped Zak on the back in encouragement. "Don't worry."

Zak nodded and gestured for them to leave. The group did so, hurrying up the hill and into the open air. As they did Yuna heard a yell and looked around in horror.

Daisuke was racing towards Zak screaming, "TRAITOR! THEY ARE NOT HERE! I HAVE SEEN IT!"

"Run!" Yuna hissed to her friends and they bolted for the Calm Lands.

Out in the bright illuminated Calm Lands they ran as fast as they could. Yuna wished Clasko was nearby with a Chocobo.

Rikku seemed to be thinking the same thing because she said, "Where IS Clasko when you need him!"

Yuna twisted her neck mid-run and saw Daisuke rushing out of the Woods in a state of fury. His gun was shooting around the plains madly and Yuna ducked as a beam of light blue light was sent zooming at the shop.

When they reached the shop a man shouted, "Lady Yuna! What on earth-?"

"Please!" Yuna cried. "Hold him off!"

The man nodded, looking quite frightened and Yuna and her friends continued to race towards Mt Gagazet without stopping for supplies. They could hear Daisuke's gun firing in all directions but they always managed to avoid it.

Rikku slammed a hand on her walkie-talkie in anger. "BROTHER! CODE RED! DISASTERIFFIC!"

The walkie-talkie made no response and Rikku yelled in anger at it.

Yuna was getting a stitch. She stumbled slightly and Tidus grabbed her and tugged her away from the beam of light that had just shot from Daisuke's gun.

"It can shoot quite far can't it?" Tidus panted, trying to joke.

After what seemed like an age, the group were charging over the bridge into Mt Gagazet. Yuna looked around and with relief saw Daisuke was a long way away.

"Don't stop!" Tidus shouted. "He might use his power to catch us!"

Yuna realized he was right. None of them knew the ultimate power Daisuke held, but they knew it would be something terrible. Yuna nodded and they all charged up the mountain path.

Yuna stopped at the top and looked around frantically as the others tried to catch their breath. "Where's Kimahri?" Yuna gasped.

The Mountain was empty. The save sphere hummed quietly in the corner, the Commsphere was covered with snow and you could only just make out the blue screen, and the wind whistled in the usual way. There were no Ronso to be seen.

"I bet they're up at Kimahri's statue." Paine said.

"We'd better get there. Fast!" Rikku cried, dancing on her toes and staring at the entrance to the Mountain in fright.

"Kimahri's statue?" Tidus questioned.

"We'll tell you later!" Yuna said, rushing up the Mountain path.

"Whoa, Yunie!" Rikku called. "Hadn't we better change to a warmer dressphere?"

"There's no time!" Yuna snapped. "Come on!"

The four of them ran as fast as they could up the Mountain, their sides in agony and their faces pink with cold and effort. Suddenly they heard a shot, and saw Daisuke charging up one of the hills not far behind them.

"No!" Yuna shouted in frustration.

The group charged across the snowy mountain, hearing Daisuke's gun shooting after them. It luckily missed each time, but Yuna feared it would eventually hit someone. It was the same dragon like gun she had seen before, back in Kilika.

After a long time of running and dodging rays of blue light, they reached the cliffs that led to Kimahri's statue.

"Climb!" Paine hissed, jumping on the first rock and hoisting herself up on the second.

Rikku, Tidus and Yuna didn't need telling twice. Yuna waited until Rikku and Tidus were safely at the top before she climbed onto the second rock. As soon as she did though, she felt something gtab her leg.

"AAH!" Yuna yelled, twisting her neck. With a gasp she saw Daisuke pointing the gun at her face.

Before Yuna knew what had happened, Rikku, Paine and Tidus had leapt from the top of the rock and knocked the gun right from Daisuke's grimy hands. She didn't know how they managed it, but she briefly glimpsed Rikku kick the gun from his hand, and the next thing she knew, he was gone in a flash of blue light.

She blinked. "What the-?"

Tidus went to pick up the dragon like gun, but Paine yelled, "No!"

Tidus looked at her, a bit shocked. "What? Kimahri might know something about it."

"It could be dangerous. It's best to-"

"What? Just leave it there so some other maniac can get it? Risking my own safety to ensure that this…thing doesn't get back to Daisuke is a risk I'm willing to take." Tidus said, clearly determined.

"Okay…" Paine said, shaking her head.

Tidus carefully picked up the gun, and they continued to climb the rocks. Reaching the top they saw the Ronso, sitting around the statue. Lian and Ayde were playing chase, Kimahri was chatting to a female, and several others were scattered about the clifftops. Yuna smiled as she spotted her own statue, sticking out around the corner near the cliff edge.

Kimahri looked at them and then made his way over. He stared at Tidus for quite some time and then said, "Kimahri miss you."

Tidus scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"But Mountain tell Kimahri that dream shall become reality. Mountain know many, many things. Kimahri hear Mountain, so Kimahri grow wise, become Elder."

"An Elder!" Tidus gasped.

Kimahri nodded.

"Can we skip to the point?" Paine asked, arms folded and lips pursed.

Yuna dived into a quick explanation. When she had finished, Kimahri frowned.

"Kimahri talk to Mountain and other Ronso about this. Kimahri will examine gun. Can Yuna and friends wait?"

"Sure, Kimahri." Yuna said.

Rikku and Paine decided to go and see what other Ronso thought about their situation. Yuna knew what she wanted to do right at that moment.

"Hey." She said to Tidus, "Come over here. I want to show you something."

She led Tidus around the corner and showed him the statue. The statue of Yuna standing with a pistol held up near her face, and she was grinning. It was one of Yuna's usual poses when she was wearing the Gunner dressphere.

"This…this is what they said they'd make…two years ago." Tidus said quietly. "I…I never thought I'd see it with… you by my side."

Yuna took his hand and squeezed it gently. "Well you are doing right now."

Tidus grinned.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku cried, charging round the corner. "Daisuke got up here! Kimahri and the others are holding him off! He told me to take the gun and run!"

"Back in the fray..." Tidus sighed. It was a usual battle comment of his but he said it with less enthusiasm.

"I think it's safe to run." Paine said from behind her.

"Yeah, run!" Tidus said, as Daisuke blasted a Ronso of their feet with a new gun.

The Ronso were doing their best…but Kimahri knew Daisuke was too strong. He ordered his people to pull back, and Daisuke, laughing manically, took to the path after Tidus, Yuna, Rikku and Paine.


End file.
